


Hairgel

by thepeskyunicorn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Kissing, M/M, connor and his hair obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepeskyunicorn/pseuds/thepeskyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I cannot believe you actually use this much product in your hair."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairgel

"I cannot believe you actually use this much product in your hair."

Oliver leans against the doorway, ankles crossed, nose scrunched in fake disgust, indulging in his favourite pastime of watching Connor go through his morning routine. The sight of his boyfriend (his boyfriend!) standing in his bathroom, half empty container of hairgel lying next to his now unused glasses, humming a tune as he styles his hair, still gives Oliver the butterflies. Hell, even occasional glimpse of their toothbrushes lying together when he showers still makes him grin. So sue him for being romantic.

Connor aims a smile into the mirror, crooked mouth tilting into a devastating smirk. "Perfection takes time, Ollie." He peers up through his lashes as he tweaks a few stray strands. "Besides, you can't deny that you actually like watching me putting on this much product."

Oliver uncrossed his ankles, moving to sit on the toilet lid instead. "There are many things I love to watch," he countered, balancing his chin on his hand. "But you're way too vain to warrant an extra look."

Connor rolls his eyes, head turning to look at Oliver, soft smile at the corner of his lips starting in response to the familiar jibe.

And it’s moments like this, him grinning at Connor, the both of them sharing the silence, speaking through their smiles and eyes instead, that makes Oliver wonder how he got so lucky. Not the sex, although they were always out of this world, but the quiet, contented moments that he cherishes most.

He pushes himself to his feet, the rustling of his clothes breaking the silence, moving towards Connor in the cramped space, hands slipping under Connor's arms and lips placed strategically at the spot behind his ears.

"You know what I love more than watching you style your hair?" he whispers hotly, fingers trailing a soft line down Connor's side, huffing a laugh at his boyfriend’s soft whimper. Gliding his lips from his jawline to his ear, Oliver answers, "Messing it up again."

The answering moan is all the encouragement he needs and with a grin, he pushes forward into a filthy kiss, a hand carding through Connor's hair, gel crunching underneath his fingers and the turning it into a perfect mess, the other going to undo his belt, skin already tingling in anticipation for the physical intimacy.

\---

Connor is almost late for his lecture, arriving just a few moments before Annalise, hair just on the side of unruly. He pretends not to notice, and when the rest of the Keating Five sends him inquiring looks, only shooting them a smirk when they asked.

Oliver arrives at his job in a daze, unable to focus on the computer in front of him. The morning's orgasm has left him slightly out of it, but that's not what put the disoriented look on his face. 

Oliver shook his head, powering on the screen and smiling to himself. This is something he has to explore. Who knew his boyfriend has a hair pulling kink?


End file.
